


Ease (MIKE DODDS)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Mike Dodds - Freeform, Other, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>requested by anonymous: Can you do an Mike Dodds x Reader imagine? It’s where they are in a secret relationship, so no one from the squad knows about it. Well, that very quickly changes when Olivia goes to the same Walgreens and sees them picking out condoms and lube together!</p><p>word count: 384</p><p>warnings: nsfw themes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ease (MIKE DODDS)

Olivia was never one to hide but when she was carrying two bottles of the wrong brand of lube and need to exchange them, only to see her sergeant and one of her detectives standing in the isle she sure as hell was one to hide.

In fact, she nearly knocked over a shelf trying to do so, to avoid seeing you and Mike seeing her as you compared two different condom brands. She cursed under her breath and let her head roll backward. Were you two together? Or was he helping you- were you helping him?

Olivia, against her better judgment, listened into your conversation.

You said, “Should we get ribbed?”

And then Mike said, “Is it ribbed for me or you?” And Olivia could see you shrugging because that was just your personality. She peeked around the shelf and nearly froze because you were turning toward her, still looking down at the box of condoms but Mike tugged on your shirt.

“Look, a worker, let’s ask them which one is better.”

All Olivia could think about was how very Mike of him it was to say that, but she watched as you turned, waving over the young worker with half a shaved head, scribbling furiously in a notebook as they leaned against the wall.

He called them over, asking for help. You leaned forward to read their nametag but you didn’t say their name, “Hi, so, we have a question.”

“You’re allergic to latex,” The teen deadpanned, pointing the end of their pen at Mike, “So if you choose Trojan it’s not going to work out very well. Trust me, I’m writing it right now.” Olivia’s eyebrows rose and she held back a snort- the teenager must have been on crack or something.

“I’m sorry,” Mike said, “I’ve never had a reaction-”

“You’ve only used latex-free up to this point,” The teen said. “Listen. You’re going to have to explain this to your boss in the morning and my hand is cramping so you get this box,” They plucked a box of the shelves and Olivia took that as her chance to leave.

As she set the lube down and scurried out, she just saw the teen extend a hand to you as they spoke: “Hi, I’m Eli. Have a nice night.”


End file.
